Corruption Obscène
by Madame Boris Jardel
Summary: Drago et Harry ensemble, qu'estce que ça peut bien donner? La réponse dans ses oneshoots plutôt d'un genre Nc17 :p


**_Bonjour à tous et à toutes_**

**_Je me lance dans un genre que je n'avais pas exploité le dray/harry. Ce sera des one-shoots je pense sur ce couple, mais je ne sais pas encore vraiment, c'est plutot un début test lol, pour voir si ça plait, ou si je dois rester dans mon registre qui est plutot couple bizarre ou dray/mione._**

**_Donc voilà, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre, donc dites moi tout_**

**_Attention, comme toutes mes fics, c'est du N-17 :D_**

* * *

Harry regardait par la fenêtre de la grande salle. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir ce soir, peut être était ce du à l'orage qui faisait rage au dehors, ou alors au fait que ce soit la pleine lune. Tout ce dont il savait c'est qu'il arrivait plus facilement à trouver le sommeil dans la grande salle, que devoir écouter les ronflements de ron.

Arpentant durant 1heure la grande salle, il décida qu'il serait peut être plus sage de changer de lieu avant que Rusard ne vienne faire une ronde dans le coin, il opta donc pour la bibliothèque. Endroit fétiche de sa meilleure amie. Il se demandait pourquoi elle passait de plus en plus de temps dans cet endroit ces temps-ci. Ce n'était certainement pas pour étudier, étant donné qu'elle partait souvent sans livre et qu'elle revenait aussi essoufflée que si elle avait couru durant une heure. Ce mystère il cherchait la réponse plus tard, pour l'instant il devait chercher le sommeil.

Il avança doucement dans les couloirs, ne voulant pas attirer les foudres de rusard. La porte de la bibliothèque passait, il s'aventura le long des allées , cherchant la meilleure place. Il trouva un recoin au fond, ou se trouvait une table logée entre deux rayons de livres.

-Ben c'est malin, il n'y a même pas de chaise….bon, tant pis, je m'en passerai.

Il se mit donc assis sur la table et prit le premier livre qu'il trouva. « Magie pour les débutants »

-C'est bien ma veine.

Il ouvrit donc le livre, mais ce qu'il trouva le surprit. Ce n'était pas un livre pour apprendre les sorts, mais un livre peu catholique, qui racontait plutôt des histoires sexuelles de sorciers. Il allait le refermer, mais la curiosité prit le dessus. C'est alors que Harry potter le survivant, commença sa lecture des plus éducatif.

Peu de temps après avoir commencé à lire, son boxer devint rapidement trop serré pour lui. C'est alors qu'il entreprit de glisser sa main gauche le long de sa verge. Tout en continuant à lire, il se donnait du plaisir.

Etant tellement absorbé par ce qu'il faisait qu'il n'entendit pas quelqu'un rentrer dans la bibliothèque et se déplacer le long des rangées.

-tiens, tiens, tiens ! Regarder qui est là ! Ne serait ce pas, le grand Harry Potter, qui a ….une main dans le pantalon, et un livre érotique dans la main ? Se moque drago malfoy, un sourire ironique au coin des lèvres.

Harry retira bien vite sa main, et se redressa sur la table.

-Dégage malfoy ! Et si tu dis quoique ce soit , sur ce que tu as vu, je te tue, je te le promet ! s'énerva t-il

-Calme toi Potter, tu me fatigues ! Tout d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fous là, c'est la place d'hermione d'habitude !

-Depuis quand tu l'appelles Hermione ?

-Depuis que je couche avec je crois…dit il ironiquement, ne se souciant que peu du visage crispé d'harry.

-toi, je vais te tuer. Harry mêla les gestes à la parole, se jetant sur malfoy.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent bien vite à terre. Ils menaient un combat de titans. Lequel allait avoir le dessus ?

Malgré la force d'harry il se retrouva sous drago, les poignets emprisonnés.

-Alors potter, ça fait quoi de se faire dominer…tu aimes ? lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-La ferme Malfoy !

Drago se mit à califourchon sur sa victime, gardant toujours les poignets serrés.

-Tu sais que je te trouve plutôt existant comme ça…je presque plus envie de toi ce soir, que d'hermione….

-Laisses hermione tranquille, ne la mêle pas à tes histoires perverses !

-Mais ce n'est pas moi, qui suis venu la chercher. Elle m'a trouvé comme une grande !

-Je ne te crois pas ! Hermione n'est pas comme ça, ce n'est pas une de tes putes !

-En es-tu sur ? Interrogea Malfoy, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-C'est pas…. ! Les yeux d'harry s'agrandirent, il comprit maintenant pourquoi elle revenait toujours essoufflée, pourquoi elle passait deux fois plus de temps à la bibliothèque….Hermione, il n'en revenait pas.

-Hey oui ! Même ceux qu'on ne soupçonne pas s'éclatent Potter ! Il semblerait que ta ptite protégée ne soit pas aussi pur que tu semblais le penser.

Harry voulait se dégager de l'étreinte de drago, mais ce dernier était trop fort !

-tu sais potter, y a pas que des filles dont je m'occupe….

-qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-ce que je veux dire, c'est que le plaisir d'homme à homme n'est plus un mystère pour moi…

-Malfoy serais tu devenu fou ? demanda harry toujours incrédule face aux révélations du blond.

Pour toutes réponses, drago colla ses lèvres contre celle de harry, qui tellement surpris se laissa faire.

-Alors, toujours septiques ?

-Je sais plus trop à vraie dire ou j'en suis là. Répondit harry un peu perdu, parce qu'il venait de lui arriver.

-dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas continuer, histoire de voir, ce que tu veux ?

Drago ne laissa pas répondre harry, il s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau.

Leur baiser n'avait rien de romantique, il était plutôt bestial. Drago, relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur harry, afin de profiter au maximum du corps du survivant. Dans un premier temps, harry se laissa complètement faire. Il s'entait les mains de drago s'aventuraient sous son tee-shirt, et fut étonné de voir que ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Au contraire il appréciait le contact viril. Il n'était pourtant pas gay, mais cette expérience était tout autre que celles qu'il avait pu avoir avec des filles.

Drago mit fin au baiser, et se releva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous Malfoy !

-Comme tu dois le voir, je repars me coucher.

-QUOI ?

-Désolé mon chou, mais j'ai d'autre chat à fouetter. Je voulais juste te prouver que je peux t'avoir quand je veux ! Dit-il avec son éternel sourire en coin.

-Tu rigoles là j'espère. Il ne sait absolument rien passé, je t'ai laissé faire ton ptit manège un point c'est tout.

-C'est ce qu'on dit Potter. Sur ce Bonne nuit !

Il était arrivé prés de la porte quand il jeta un regard vers harry.

-Au faite, si j'étais toi, je m'occuperai de cette trique que t'a là ! Je suis pas sur que Weas-moche apprécierai si tu revenais avec une érection comme celle là !

Et il claqua la porte.

-Je te le ferrai payer Malfoy, crois moi ! Je te ferrai payer.

Harry se leva à son tour, et partit en direction de la salle de bain des préfets en chef afin d'aller se soulager.


End file.
